84
Page 83 RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by Jcancom on Thu May 14, 2015 08:43 PM Quote | ReplyAlrighty everyone I was like the kid who couldn't wait on Christmas eve to open up his presents. I have started a new wiki for 3-BP at: http://3bromopyruvate.wikia.com/wiki/3-bromopyruvate_Wikia I hope others on this thread can help out. I could add some organization to the wiki, and then others might help us fill in the gaps. Quote | ReplyMore Sharing ServicesShare Share on email Share on facebook Share on twitterJcancom *Add As Friend *Report Abuse *Stop Tracking *Share on emailEmail Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by Jcancom on Thu May 14, 2015 11:38 PM Quote | ReplyOK everyone, I have built the background for the wiki at the above url. Help out! Edit in knowledge. The wiki might be a better place for us to communicate as it seems to have the tool set that will help us express ourselves better. For instance, the wiki site allows us to upload images. I am not sure whether we can edit these images though that would be very helpful. The wiki could be very helpful for us! Quote | ReplyMore Sharing ServicesShare Share on email Share on facebook Share on twitterGenelle *Add As Friend *Private Reply *Report Abuse *Stop Tracking *Share on emailEmail Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by Genelle on Fri May 15, 2015 12:38 AM Quote | ReplyGood idea just let us computer challenged people know how to find it. Quote | ReplyMore Sharing ServicesShare Share on email Share on facebook Share on twitterJcancom *Add As Friend *Report Abuse *Stop Tracking *Share on emailEmail Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by Jcancom on Fri May 15, 2015 07:48 AM Quote | ReplyClickhttp://3bromopyruvate.wikia.com/wiki/3-bromopyruvate_Wi You will probably need to set up an account to edit the wiki. All they ask is for a username, password, and email address. There might be some sort of restriction at first on editing privileges. There are quite a few ways that we could develop the wiki. For example, we might upload the entire contents of this thread and index it etc. . Let's see what we can all create together with this wiki! Quote | ReplyMore Sharing ServicesShare Share on email Share on facebook Share on twitterGenelle *Add As Friend *Private Reply *Report Abuse *Stop Tracking *Share on emailEmail Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by Genelle on Fri May 15, 2015 08:02 AM Quote | ReplyI clicked the link but nothing came up Quote | ReplyMore Sharing ServicesShare Share on email Share on facebook Share on twitterJcancom *Add As Friend *Report Abuse *Stop Tracking *Share on emailEmail Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by Jcancom on Fri May 15, 2015 08:05 AM Quote | ReplySorry for some reason the word "click" went into the url. Try this: http://3bromopyruvate.wikia.com/wiki/3-bromopyruvate_Wikia Quote | ReplyMore Sharing ServicesShare Share on email Share on facebook Share on twitterJcancom *Add As Friend *Report Abuse *Stop Tracking *Share on emailEmail Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by Jcancom on Fri May 15, 2015 08:35 AM Quote | ReplyClick through on the hyperlinked word Introduction on the first page and then on the hyperlinked word Organization on the second to get to the content. Quote | ReplyMore Sharing ServicesShare Share on email Share on facebook Share on twitterJcancom *Add As Friend *Report Abuse *Stop Tracking *Share on emailEmail Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by Jcancom on Fri May 15, 2015 08:58 PM Quote | ReplyThank you! It looks like someone is editing the wiki. It will be so much easier if we all add a bit. Editing the wiki might not even require a log on. Just hit edit and go. Quote | ReplyMore Sharing ServicesShare Share on email Share on facebook Share on twitterKarantu *Add As Friend *Private Reply *Report Abuse *Stop Tracking *Share on emailEmail Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by Karantu on Fri May 15, 2015 09:46 PM Quote | Reply On May 16, 2015 12:58 AM Jcancom wrote: Thank you! It looks like someone is editing the wiki. It will be so much easier if we all add a bit. Editing the wiki might not even require a log on. Just hit edit and go. Hello Jcancom, I edited pages a bit but just visual changes. My English is not good enough to do anything further. I also added Table of contents link. Actually I am afraid to make a mistake. Their editor is very basic does not allow multiple undos. I hope you have better management possibilities on pages and menu (as a publisher/starter) and you can undo if I make a mistake. Quote | ReplyMore Sharing ServicesShare Share on email Share on facebook Share on twitterJcancom *Add As Friend *Report Abuse *Stop Tracking *Share on emailEmail Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by Jcancom on Fri May 15, 2015 10:03 PM Quote | ReplyThat is great, thank you! Don't worry about breaking anything. We can always edit back with the previous page archives (I have found this feature helpful on several occasions already). At some point we might port over this thread to the wiki.There is a lot of great material here, though it has become increasingly difficult to keep it all organized and posts seem to vanish every once and a while. Once we get started we can get the word out to other forums to help out. Quote | Reply Page 85